


Settling Debts

by asgardianstarfish (vyxythepixie)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Beard Tentacles, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyxythepixie/pseuds/asgardianstarfish
Summary: Jones is back and he has unpleasant ideas of how Jack can serve his sentence aboard the Flying Dutchman. Revenge is best served with tentacles?
Relationships: Davy Jones/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Settling Debts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, Jack. I love you.

Jack woke to the harrowing chord of an organ. It slammed through his skull; made him cry out and flinch, which drew attention to the fact that his wrists were shackled, fixed to the base of the instrument that had rudely roused him. More alarming still was the fact he lay beneath the organist bench and the horrifying organist himself. The point of Jones’s peg leg rested just shy of Jack’s left ear, telling him how very easily it could be lifted and stomped into his face. Sparrow dared at last to look upward and meet the cold, blue gaze of the _Flying Dutchman’s_ captain.

“How kind of you tae join me, Sparrah,” Jones spat, his tentacled beard writhing around a cruel smirk.

The captive pirate winced, his brain still screaming from the distant echo of the organ. “Welcome. Might I enquire as to why I’m not down in your delightful cells or being put to work on deck?”

“I have more than enough _reliable_ crew on board. You are what I would call a _trophy_. You have caused me a great deal of trouble, little bird-dah. Trying tae squirm out of your debt, escaping from my Locker, and worst of all -,” he punctuated his next three words with discordant jabs of keys, “you – killed – me.”

“You look well for a dead man,” Jack replied through his brief tinnitus. The peg leg pressed suddenly against his windpipe, causing him to wheeze.

“I have a special punishment reserved for you. Every cage you are put in you manage tae escape. The solution therefore is tae ensure your suffering is something you can never leave.” Jones stood up, not crushing Jack’s neck but still placing enough pressure to make the man’s eyes bulge. Then he kicked backward with his wooden leg, sending the bench screeching across the cabin. With two dull thuds, Jones planted his knees either side of Jack’s waist.

The colour drained from Jack’s face. “What – what are you doing?” He pressed his head back into the floor in an effort to avoid the slithering facial appendages that loomed ever closer.

Jones’s smirk was wicked. “I am going tae ruin you, Sparrow. I intend tae humiliate you. Even if you manage tae weasel out of your service tae me, you will never escape the prison that is your own body. Calypso was able tae escape hers but you do not have that luxury. And you know, I _know_ what you did. You _fucked_ the woman I loved, captain. So now, now I will own _you_.”

Dread pooled in Jack’s eyes. He yanked hard at his restraints and tried to wriggle out from under Jones only to have the cursed man’s suckered hand clamp over his throat. “N-no! Please!” he yelped. “I – I – I’ll serve my sentence. All of it! Jones, you don’t have to do this. You don’t _want_ to.” It didn’t bear thinking about but Jack couldn’t help his mind wandering to the unknown under Jones’s coat. His hands and feet were transformed, so was his face. What manner of hellish monstrosity would lie below his belt? Jack thought he might faint.

“Hwhatever makes you think that?” Jones mocked. “You are a beautiful man, Jack. Every harlot the world over knows your name and more than half of them have seen you on your back. You belong tae me. It is only fair that I get tae see what all the fuss is about.”

Jack cringed as tentacles curled around the prongs of his beard, another caressing the side of his face.

“Oh, now, don’t look so hard done by, captain. I am not so despicable that I would brreak and bruise you. You are going tae betray yourself. I will make you enjoy this and you will hate yourself for it until the day I finally allow you tae die.”

“Jones, I swear -.” Anger flashed across Sparrow’s features, teeth and gold caps baring in useless defiance. He dredged it up to combat his terror. “You’ve made your point. You’ve scared me beyond me wits. You win! All right? Damn you, stop! You _win_!” The sheer pleasure in his enemy’s grin was too much to prevent a whimper.

“I certainly do.”

With a sharp, precise snip, Jones’s crab claw cut through Jack’s belts. He sneered at him and shifted back along his body, letting his beard squirm down the pirate’s shirt. Jack attempted to pull his legs up to kick him but Jones was fast to grab his hips and hold them down. A tentacle burrowed fast inside Sparrow’s slacks and he choked a gasp. He felt the cool, slimy appendage coil around his cock and he bunched his fists. Another tentacle slithered in and joined the first, winding over the sensitive skin. As much as Jack didn’t want Jones to have the satisfaction, pathetic noises dribbled from his lips. He clamped his mouth shut in an attempt to stifle them only for a muffled squeak to leave him as the coils shifted and coaxed him to harden. Wrong as it was, disgusting though it was, it felt too good to ignore.

Jones laughed darkly. “Don’t be shy, Sparrow.” A further beard tendril dove in and wrapped around Jack’s balls, squeezing gently in threat. “I encourage you tae be vocal.”

“Hnhh-!”

“I told you I would make you enjoy this. Now let us see if I cannot prise a scream.”

All but gibbering, Jack watched as his lower garments were yanked away and Jones’s cephalopod face dipped further still. The intrusion was sudden and Jack did scream. His kohl-ringed eyes snapped wide as a thick tentacle squirmed inside him, working him open with ease, filling him in gruesome perfection before it poked around and found exactly the right spot to draw out a high-pitched gurgle.

The _Dutchman’s_ captain gave a filthy snicker and withdrew his appendages. “An acquired taste it may be, but a man of your appetites is sure tae find my attentions satisfying. When I allow you tae get so far. I believe it is time tae take my pleasure. Protest if ye must, but fight me and I will be forced tae roll ye over and fuck you far more unpleasantly.”

“What.. do you want?” Jack murmured, his voice weak. “Tell me what you want so that I may avoid this fate.” He watched as Jones smirked and crawled up his prone body; felt barnacles brush along his shamefully hard cock; and he knew the other captain was waiting to enjoy the hope fade from his eyes.

“ _Nothing_.”

The crab claw nudged beneath his head, propping him up in a macabre embrace. Forceful knees spread him apart before Jones grunted, arranging himself to perform the deed. Morbid curiosity drew Jack’s gaze between them but he was interrupted by the sudden surge of tentacles snaking around his throat. It was wrong, it was abhorrent, and yet he felt his blood heat; found the wriggling sensation of stray feelers stroking his face almost _enjoyable._

“I could kill you in the moment of climax,” Jones purred. “Put an end to it all. But my hatred is sufficient tae keep ye a while longer.”

Jack whimpered as something different touched near his entrance. Something like soft, seaweed bristles. Like an anemone. Then Jones snarled and thrust and he yelled, filled with a noduled mass that shot first pain and then insane pleasure through him. Before he could catch his breath he saw the lust flare in Jones’s expression and the true buggering began.

“Aagh! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Fuck-fuck-fuck!” His cries were barely audible over the feral sounds Jones made. Now and then the tentacles would squeeze and he would cough and heave for breath. Jones grinned and drove in harder though the tentacles eased their pressure lest they snap poor Sparrow’s neck. The quivering pirate moaned, chains rattling, his hips bucking despite himself as he was humped into the boards, whimpering while his captor availed himself of his tightness.

It was done with as quickly as it started. Powerless to stop it, overwhelmed by the intensity, Jack came with a hiccupped groan. He lay boneless while Jones laughed and growled his way to a shuddering finish of his own. The strange thing was how calm he felt, his energy sapped like a good night at a brothel. There was the distant knowledge of violation, of something _weird_ pulsing inside him. Something oozed from him - _is that ink?_ – and his muscles twinged.

Jones panted in satisfaction and tugged himself free, concealing his now flaccid red sea cucumber before Jack could find sense enough to spy it or comment. His beard retracted from Jack’s throat, leaving behind a few maroon sucker marks.

“I will give you respite now, captain.”

Jack watched through hooded eyes as Jones got up and stood over him.

“I will leave you here awhile tae consider hwhat has transpired, and for you tae think on this: I will do this again and for each time I am sated I will take three days off your sentence. If you should think of the means tae be _exceptionally_ pleasing, show enthusiasm for example, I might even be persuaded tae reduce by _weeks._ ” Jones’s smile was sadistic. “How badly do ye want your freedom, Jack Sparrah?”

He stomped past the pirate’s head and produced the key to Jack’s cuffs. He unlocked one wrist and crossed the room, returning with a bucket of seawater, slamming it down next to Sparrow. Callousness returned to Jones’s features and he sneered at the dazed man. He stalked for the cabin doors, barking out one last order as he went.

“Clean yourself up!”


End file.
